Online meetings can enable individuals to meet in different ways. For example, one type of online meeting is a broadcast meeting in which the majority of the participants are passive consumers of meeting content and do not, for the most part, actively participate in the meeting. Another type of online meeting is a collaborative meeting in which most or all of the participants share an equal role as a collaborator. These different types of meetings lend themselves to different numbers of participants. For example, broadcast meetings can be more appropriate for larger numbers of participants, e.g., 50, 100 and more. On the other hand, collaborative meetings may be more appropriate for smaller numbers of participants, e.g., 5 to 30.
One problem with different types of online meetings is that meeting organizers may not necessarily know which type of meeting to choose for their particular number of participants. Complicating this even further is that the number of participants may change many times between when an invitation is sent and the meeting is conducted.